Many types of mobile computing devices use wireless communication protocols to transmit and receive electronic signals corresponding to voice and data. The transmission or reception of various wireless electronic signals involve the use of various corresponding types of antennas. The directivity, efficiency, and frequency ranges of such antennas are often constrained by the limitations placed on the size, volume, and dimensions of the device in which the antennas are implemented. The trend for smaller and thinner mobile computing devices, such as tablets, smart phones, laptops, and the like, introduce additional complexity in antenna design for use in such devices,